Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Mystified
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "If you accept the expectations of others, especially negative ones, then you never will change the outcome." -OC-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Song Played while writing this chapter: Sands of Time-Back-On_

_Rated: T_

_Language: English_

_Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Friendship/Family/A ngst/Drama/Supernatural/Fantasy_

* * *

"Hope is a waking dream." -Aristotle

* * *

Tapping her fingers along the counter top of the local family run cake shop slash bakery was the eldest child of the Yanase family. Yuri had shoulder blade length blonde hair that was held in a low pony tail, her eyes were a ruby red which were often called "Eyes of Misfortune" in some old European lore; she had pale skin that could easily be burnt by the sun. All in all she was your typical albino except for her taste in fashion. Yuri tended to wear a butlers uniform while she worked as well as her casual clothes, school she made sure to at least wear her white gloves. Now Yuri was well known as the local skirt chaser as she prefers girls over guys most of the time it didn't bother her that much except for when their next door neighbor Hibari Hiroki the superintendant of the Namimori school district as well as father to none other than Hibari Kyoya came to complain to her family. It wasn't her fault that girl's were so adorable and the only one to match in the pretty area was Hibari Kyoya himself and that Sawada Tsunayoshi kid.

"Yuri what are you doing?"

Glancing up, Yuri gave a small grin and lazy wave towards the newest local in Namimori, Gokudera Bianchi, "Hey there pretty lady. I'm just working my shift."

Bianchi raised a finely shaped eyebrow as she walked to the counter and plucked a magazine from the other's gloved hands, "…This is completely inappropriate to read on the job-…" going silent as she saw one page Bianchi closed the magazine and put it into her bag, "I'll take this." Eyes shifting back towards the Albino, Bianchi placed a hand onto the glass counter top, her free hand on her hip as she eyed the teenager, "I need to pay Mamam back. Give me a job."

Yuri blinked once, twice, then thrice and shook her head, "Whoa…no can do. You have toxic cooking—uh…" the glare she received from the older girl made her wave her hands a bit franticly, "B-But we need someone to pass out fliers. You'd be paid like 10$ an hour!" oh please let this work. Please let this work. Oh gods in Norse mythology let it work.

As if calculating the expenses in her head Bianchi gave a small nod, "Very well." Pulling back Bianchi then pointed to a chocolate marble cake and a small strawberry rolled cake, "I'll take two of those to go—oh and I accept a cute outfit to wear as I pass the fliers out."

"Er…sure thing…" with great care Yuri began to pack away the cakes before glancing back at Bianchi, "So you want to dig into my cosplay then?" Bianchi and that baby named Reborn really liked to bother her for cosplay. She barely got them back…it made her cry a bit inside.

"Yes. I'll do that." With that Bianchi walked around the counter and towards the stairway leading into the upper living area.

Yuri stared after Bianchi and then down at the cakes she had just packaged, "…Really? I didn't mean now. Jeez." Sighing a bit she placed the cake boxes to the side as she shook her head slightly. Namimori was getting totally chaotic as of late. How did she know? She would look out her window and see Hibari Kyoya mercilessly beating the shit out of five training dummies in his backyard. Tapping her chin, as her gaze shifted outside she almost fell over at the sight of the local dame of Namimori running by naked with …his…head on fire? What? Oh hey it was Bianchi's little brother with…TNT? Er…? Blinking owlishly she watched as the local chūgakkō baseball star Yamamato Takeshi followed after but paused to wave at her before dashing off, "Uh…what just…happened?" scratching her head, Yuri decided not to dwell on it but as she turned she came face to fedora that only meant one thing. Demonic cute baby.

"Ciaossu, Yuri." Reborn spoke as he munched on a strawberry short cake ignoring the annoyed expression on the girl's face, "This is good. Put it on my tab."

"Reborn. You don't have a tab—erk…" Yuri nearly went cross-eyed as the barrel of a gun was pointed at her in which case meant she was fucked man, "O-okay you have a tab." Now for an eccentric girl like Yuri who sometimes got compared to Kida Masaomi from that light novel Durarara! To get freaked out by things like this meant it was some serious shit. Wait…did that make sense? Man she had no idea anymore. Damn inner monologues.

"Indeed. I agree."

Yup. There goes the creepy baby mind reading thing. Sighing a bit Yuri simply shook her head, "Man…things are getting a bit too hectic around here, Reborn."

Reborn simply cocked his head to the side as he now drank some strawberry milk and he once again ignored the annoyed look and muttering from Yuri, "Have you heard of the local attacks on the prefects?"

Now that caught her attention, "Huh? Yeah. I have. Kyoya went off yesterday and hasn't returned…do you know something baby?" tilting her head a bit Yuri watched as Reborn eyed her, "Reborn?"

"You have a long line of family members who believe in the supernatural on both sides, yes?" Reborn began to dab at his mouth with a napkin as he awaited the response from Yuri. This would confirm what he has been pondering for a while now.

"Yeah…it's said on my dad's side of the family it's said they were prone to seeing beings of the Unseely court as well as the Unaligned Fey while on my mom's side it's said we are descendants of Hanzo Hattori." Now that she thought about it she did have a strong sixth sense and could see through illusions in magic tricks pretty easily. But she was not athletic in the slightest. She could dodge blows from objects and knifes but other than that…she sucked at sports—okay maybe running for her life counted as athleticism?

Reborn noticing that Yuri was going to get lost in her thoughts and the conversation was over simply took another piece of cake, hopped off the counter, and headed up to the living quarters to steal—borrow the cosplay Yuri is known to have.

"Hey Reborn you going to—ah?! Where did he go—HEY! The pineapple short cake is missing a slice!" Yuri gave a groan as her face met her palm, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. This totally sucked ass man. It really, really did. Was she cursed to have things turn out this way—oh damn. Her school suspension also ended soon and she was transferring to Namimori chūgakkō where Hibari was in charge fuck. Double fucked because for being a sixteen year old who flunked out and had to go all the way back to repeat her first year of middle school was going to be hell. And now she was triple fucked because none other than boxer clad Sawada Tsunayoshi just busted down the front door to the shop.

"I'LL GET SASAGAWA KYOKO-CHAN CAKE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"If Kyoko-chan wants cake…I'd gladly give it to her for free—HolycrapI'mgoingtodie!"

"Jūdaime!"

"Hah, hah! Tsuna-kun you are to funny."

"Yakyū baka! Don't address Jūdaime with such familiarity!"

Yuri was currently sitting on the floor behind the counter, her hair was a bit frizzled as it broke free of its pony tail and part of it covered her face for right now she was face to groin (A groin covered by pretty pink boxers with red hearts) curtsey of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, "Uh….Sawada…can you please move your junk from my face?"

As if snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Tsuna's head snapped down, his eyes went wide as his face bloomed with color, "H-HIIIIIE! Y-Y-Yanase-senpai!" jumping back Tsuna began to wave his hands franticly. Oh gods. He just—the door—the cake shop—oh man!

"Shit it's the Nanpa! Don't go molesting Jūdaime with your eyes!" Gokudera quickly jumped over to Tsuna and tugged him aside with a glare down at the albino girl. How dare she do that.

"Wha—I am not a skirt chaser-…okay I am." Yuri admitted at the look she got from the smoking silver haired teen. Shifting her gaze towards the arm hoisting her up, Yuri gave a thankful smile, "Er thanks Yamamato-san."

Yamamato simply gave a smile in return, "Hah, hah no problem. By the way thanks for supplying my place with those green tea and red bean paste sweet buns. They are hit after the sushi!" turning to Gokudera and Tsuna, he slung an arm over Yuri's shoulders, "Hah, hah looks like we dragged senpai into the Mafia game today."

Now that caused Tsuna to freak the freak out as he waved his hands wildly, "N-No we didn't! Yanase-senpai-" oh man what should he say? What should he do?

"To pay for damages how about you work the weekend, Sawada?" Yuri ignored the glare she got from Gokudera as she glanced at the damage of the store, "Also call me Yuri. I start Namimori chūgakkō next week…so I'll be in the same grade as you guys—maybe same class."

Now that caused the three boys to stare at her in surprise, shock, and alarm. Their expressions each clearly read why.

"Um…'cuz I skipped a lot of classes and being an albino sucks?" Yuri supplied with a hopeful grin only to be met with different expressions which she did not want to go into. As if recalling Yuri gave another grin, "By the way…Bianchi and Reborn are upstairs in my room." Now this got the reaction she wanted.

"H-HIE?! R-Reborn?!"

"Erk….Aneki….?"

"Hah hah! The baby and Gokudera-kun's aneki are here?"

"Ciaossu. Dame-Tsuna."

"Ah. Hayato."

"GUH!"

"HIE?! G-Gokudera-kun!"

Yamamato turned to Yuri (who he still had his arm around) with a happy smile, "I told you these guys were great." Letting her go he moved to Gokudera and supported him all the while with a smile as Tsuna freaked out.

Yuri just stared before looking up at the sky and as if she was thanking the gods she whispered, "I am thankful that Hibari is not around right now otherwise we'd all be dead." Now that made everyone go silent and in turn caused her to gaze with a raised eyebrow of curiosity at the group inside the cake shop, "What is it?"

"Hibari Kyoya is in danger. Do you want to save him?" Reborn questioned as he kicked Tsuna into submission. His beady gaze not straying from Yuri.

That caught her attention. Hibari Kyoya? In danger? The kid she used to baby sit (And get beaten up by in the process) was in danger? A small frown crossed her features as she nodded, "Yeah. But I can't do much. I'm only good at dodging and running the fuck away…"

"Then join Tsuna's family."

Wait. What? She had to what? Yuri just gazed at Reborn before asking in a puzzled voice, "I have to marry Sawada?" now that caused a big reaction from the little group in front of her as well as more property damage. Oh man…her mom was going to flip the shit out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Fuck. Yuri's head snapped back to see Bianchi and Reborn gone but a still boxer clad Tsuna there shaking scared, a smiling Yamamato Takeshi and a semi knocked out Gokudera being held by said smiling male, "We are fucked." When Yanase Rikki was mad. She made sure everyone suffered. She was that kinda mom…one tough mother fucker. Literally.

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Okay I ended up re-doing this since I hated how the last one turned out. I just wanted to write something...the first time my PC blue screened and I lost what was an amazingly good and long start for a fic. Well to me and in my opinion. I hope this one is much better...'cuz man the last thing was a piece of shit that I should not have written. Yeesh...man was that bad. Okay well...I hope this story start was a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_"Happiness is not something you postpone for the future; it is something you design for the present.' -Jim Rohn_

* * *

After a painful scolding Yuri finally glanced over at the younger boys in the shop, "So…who else is officially traumatized?" she cracked a small grin as she saw Gokudera opening and closing his mouth, Yamamato's smile frozen on his face, and Sawada practically ready to piss himself, "I take your expressions as your answer."

"T-That was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. N-Next to Reborn." Tsuna deflated a bit, shoulders slumping before he looked at the damage he caused and then his current state of dress, "Ack…" his palms met his face as he dragged them down, "I'm so sorry, Yanase-senpai."

"I told you to call me, Yuri." Yuri waved her hand a bit with a small grin, "Well you three now have part-time jobs here to pay for damages." She was so giddy that not even Gokudera had a curse word or come back for her. Man her mom scared the shit out of these guys…then again her mother was the only person that could get Hibari Kyoya to listen other than his own parents. Man…her mom was a scary lady—then again she was Scottish, had blinding red hair, and stood at an impressive height of 6' while her father stood at 5'5 and was a rather pretty looking man. Huh…maybe her parents should have been the opposite gender.

Gokudera finally spoke up, "Ugh…it was like seeing a shinigami…" shuddering a bit he began to chant slightly under his breath.

"Well…my family can see things most people would consider UMA…" the sudden sparkly eyed look she was reciving from Gokudera was down right scaring the shit out of her so she did the logical thing and turned to Tsuna, grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, "Let's get you some clothes. I bet some of my stuff will fit you." Oh she had an idea of what would fit him…she would send a text later to Lau with what she had done.

Yamamato blinked a bit as his smile relaxed and he watched as it took Gokudera a few seconds to notice what had happened, "Hah, hah. Yanase-senpai dragged Tsuna-kun upstairs." It was then he had to hold the silver haired smoker back, "Calm down, Gokudera-kun."

"Jūdaime! Is alone with the Nanpa!" breaking free Gokudera dashed up the stair way with Yamamato hot on his heels and came to a stop at the living area. He practically died and went to heaven from all the artifacts placed in the living room where the stair way opened up to. Turning to the right he almost exploded at the sight of his beloved Jūdaime dressed in a pair of blue checkered long pants, a light blue vest with a long sleeved blue shirt underneath, his hair was no longer spiky but smoothed down and straighten, "W-w-wha…"

Meanwhile Tsuna was just frozen like Gokudera. Startled at his sudden change. He actually…looked very dashing if he would dare to admit. Turning slowly he looked at Yuri's proud expression, "Wha…?"

"I rock in this area. I will admit."

It then hit Tsuna. This is where Reborn got all of his ridiculous cosplays. Head snapping to Yuri (man his hair went swish) he gazed with wide milk chocolate brown eyes, "But when Reborn wears cosplay no one else but myself can process it is him!"

"Oh yeah. It's a special skill of mine." Yuri spoke proudly as she wagged her index finger with a smirk, "Like right now…only those really close to you will know who are you are. Take Gokudera and Yamamato—wait…that voice…KYOKO-CHAN IS HERE!" slamming Tsuna aside ignoring his shocked scream, Yuri practically flew downstairs to the shop area leaving three stunned boys.

Now Tsuna had heard rumors of some pretty looking foreigner going after Kyoko. He had no idea it would be Yanase Yuri. The one known to treat her respective other like they were a prince or princess. Grabbing his now straight locks he gave a small cry of despair, "Noooooo…Kyoko-chan is going to be swept away by a real prince!"

"Hah, hah! Tsuna-kun you are hilarious. Yanase-senpai is a girl!" of course Yamamato totally missed all meaning and even more so as Gokudera began to yell at him as he simply walked down stairs happily to see what was going on.

"Don't worry Jūdaime! That girl isn't worth your time!" as that was said Gokudera began to panic, "I mean out of your league!" holy crap! Tsuna just withered and died! "Jūdaime!"

It was official. This day went to hell. First off he had an embarrassing moment with Yanase Yuri, second he now had to pay for damages, third Reborn told Yuri to join his family and she thought it meant marrying him, fourth Yanase Eriza (Yuri's mother) gave a scary lecture, and fifth he now knew why Kyoko-chan was always wanting more cake now instead of just on her once a month thing. All in all today was really living up to his nickname.

* * *

It was now Friday and Yuri was currently handling a giant rush in the cake shop. With Bianchi cosplaying as Saber from Fate/Extra (The video game version) and really rocking the blond wig had made customers pile in. Along with Gokudera and Yamamato who both were dressed up in cosplay handing out fliers and samples. Yuri gave a small snigger as Gokudera made a rather good Inuyasha while Yamamato made a very pleasant Im Yong Soo otherwise known as South Korea from Hetalia.

Meanwhile Tsuna stood next to Yuri, at the cash register with some confidence as he was once more dressed up in a butlers uniform, his hair was straightened and it seemed no one did recognize him. Hell girls were flirting with him and it made him sputter and from the sheer twilight zoneness. Taking a glance at Yuri, Tsuna noted she was giving a professional smile and he knew he had seen it somewhere—oh right. That guy Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. He knew she was obsessed but not _**that **_obsessed. What's next? She has someone playing Kamui from Gintama? Wait a moment…head snapping to the door he let out a cry of alarm to see none other than Hibari Kyoya there. Dressed as said male.

"Oh! Kyon you made it—looking good." Of course Yuri being Yuri didn't notice the crowd scatter to the sides or Tsuna trying to tug her away. Man she had to thank her mom for getting Hibari in on this. Huh what was flying at her—HOLY FUCK THAT HURT! Flying backwards, head slamming into the countertop behind her Yuri let out a gurgle as she slid down.

"HIIIIIIE!" Tsuna stared in horror and then back at Hibari who had jumped over the counter to retrieve his tonfa and glare at the whining Yuri. How did she survive that?! Of course it didn't help that Gokudera and Yamamato tried to get in but Bianchi had them stopped.

Grip tightening on his tonfas, Hibari was starting to crack them ever so slightly as he glared down at the blasted pest Yanase Yuri, "Carnivore." Of course she had ranked up to that over the years due to her ability to withstand his constant abuse and be able to handle that demon of a woman known as Yanase Eriza was of course a carnivore in his book, "You will pay for this."

"…I…I think I just lost like six brain cells…" Yuri got out with a weak grunt before pulling her white gloved hand away from her head, staring she blanched, "You cracked my skull open!" she ignored the shrill scream from Tsuna and licked her glove before laughing, "Oh. It's strawberry filling." Hearing a thump she turned to see Tsuna had passed out, "Oops…"

Hibari felt his eye twitch ever so slightly as he kicked Tsuna in the side and turned back to Yuri, "…" with that he stalked off to the stairway leading to the living space above to find his clothes that Eriza had hidden.

Yuri was staring at the knocked out Tsuna and then at the terrified customers, "Um…50% off the large cakes…?" she watched as they became lively again and gave a nervous laugh as her head throbbed. Leave it to Kyoya to make things hectic. Oh…she really should do something about Tsuna, "Oh hey Kyoko-chan!" though that thought left her mind as Sasagawa Kyoko came walking in. What a great senpai she was. Though it suddenly hit her as her head snapped back towards the doorway leading upstairs and away from her darling Kyoko for a moment. Didn't...Reborn say Hibari was missing...? Also...no one would be all giggly after a Hibari Kyoya entrance with a 50% discount...what the hell was going on?

_"Kufufufu...seems you are aware now. My, my to break free of the illusion so quick...this shall be fun."_

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Well here is the second chapter. Woot. Though it's shortness...I doubt it can be considered a real chapter...huh? Well until it gets fully moving onto the story then this is where it is at. As you can tell where this is...it is at the start or middle of the Mukuro arc (I call it that. Tee hee) well let me hear your thoughts.**  
**


End file.
